The UT M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) is requesting funds to support a national conference on the Biology and Prevention of Aerodigestive Tract Cancers. The conference is to be held February 21-23, 1991 at the Westin Galleria Hotel in Houston, Texas. Sponsors of the conference are the Department of Cancer Prevention and Control and the Section of Head, Neck and Thoracic Medical Oncology of MDACC. The objectives of the conference are to (1) further knowledge of the biology, carcinogenesis, and biologic markers associated with these cancer; (2) promote clinical prevention trials for these cancers; (3) assemble national scientific leaders in the field; (4) disseminate the results to the scientific community and (5) foster multidisciplinary research initiatives. A group of nationally prominent experts have been engaged to present the latest advances in the biology and prevention of aerodigestive tract cancers. We expect at least 250 attendees who are experts in epidemiology, medical oncology, biology, cytogenetics, chemoprevention, and behavioral science. Funds are requested to provide travel, lodging, subsistence, and speakers fees for 11 out of town, nongovernment, expert guest speakers, all of whom have accepted. Registrants will receive 20 hours of category 1 CME credits and conference proceeding will be published for wide distribution.